The LCD TVs and monitors are tiny and light so they are generally applied to show the public information. For the vertical and hanging types both, the use of additional bracing frames is unavoidable. The bracing frames not only facilitates the mounting of the monitors, but also can be applied to adjust angles of elevation or depression or change directions for handy reading and operation.
The conventional adjustable bracing frame is jointed, locked to the conventional monitor by a bolt. If there is a need to adjust the bracing frame, the bolt is first loosened to shift the bracing frame to a proper height followed by tightly screwing the bolt again. In this conventional manner, the user must hold the monitor by one hand and screw or unscrew the bolt by the other hand so as to protect the monitor against gravity to avoid sudden falling. As a result, the entire adjusting process is laborious. Moreover, it cannot perform the small-scoped adjusting process finely and precisely. In addition, the bolt for fixing must be screwed securely; otherwise the monitor may be fallen down.
In another improved adjustable bracing frame that has auxiliary hydraulic jack, the hydraulic jack can be applied for bracing such that the issue of laborious adjustment is thus improved. However, the hydraulic jack always provides the constant bracing force and the use of the bolt is still unavoidable. After experience of several adjusting processes, the bolt is unavoidable abraded so the achieved screwing effect is reduced. Therefore, the screwing effect must be reviewed to avoid the risk of falling after every adjusting process.